


Something Old

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has a surprise for his girlfriend at the Emirates. Is it a good surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my Arsenal Secret Santa over on Tumblr and based on a prompt she gave me.

“Hey, Wilsh. What are you doing here? And why are you driving my boyfriend’s car?” I asked, getting into the car that was waiting for me at the curb.

“You really know how to make a guy feel special, Cris. You must have to beat them off with a stick. Coq is a lucky guy,” Jack observed as he pulled away.

“Sorry, I was just surprised. I was expecting Francis. Nothing’s wrong, is it?” I questioned thinking of his recent injury.

“Nah, Coq is just finishing something up for Arsenal TV and he was worried about you standing around waiting for him, so I volunteered to pick you up,” Jack shrugged.

“That was very nice of you, Wilsh,” I commented.

“No big deal, my best mate asked me for a favor, it was the least I could do,” Jack said.

“Hm,” I acknowledged distractedly as I turned on the radio.

“Why is it that you can’t be in the car for more than thirty seconds without turning on the radio? We are nearly there. You are just as bad as Delilah,” Jack mentioned.

“I am going to take that as a compliment, Wilsh, because your daughter is one of my favorite people on the planet. Plus she is adorable,” I answered.

“Is it weird that one of your favorite people on the planet is 2 years old?” Jack asked as he pulled into the Emirates parking lot.

“Your daughter is amazing, Wilsh, despite your influence, so I feel no shame in saying that she is one of my favorite people,” I responded as I got out of the car, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Very mature, I understand the whole Delilah thing now. Anyway, I have to run off to physical therapy; Coq is on the field, you know how to get there, right?” Jack questioned as we reached a branch in the hallway, pulling his phone out and starting to text someone.

“Yes, Wilsh, I am fine, and that is clearly a very important message, so I will leave you to it. Thanks for picking me up,” I replied as I set off toward the field, weaving through the bowels of the stadium.

I heard the music first. A single cello was playing Thinking Out Loud, the sound carrying up the tunnel to me. As I rounded the corner several other instruments joined in, and I was greeted with the sight of Francis standing in front of a 20-piece orchestra holding a single rose.

“What is all of this?” I asked, trying to hide how shocked I was.

“Well, it is Christmas, and we have been dating for quite a while, so I wanted to give you something special. I have actually been thinking about this for a few months, because it is so hard to get you gifts. You are the only girl I have ever dated who would actually prefer something handmade and thoughtful over something expensive and it makes it difficult to find things you will like. I thought this over for a while and I finally had a brainstorm. I finally decided I wanted to give you something with history because I want us to have a long history. After much thought, and a visit to France to talk to my mother, I settled on this. I know it is a couple of days early, but I want you to have it now, and I know how you feel about the Emirates, plus it was where we met, so I thought it was appropriate and this was the only day I could bribe the grounds keeper into letting me set all of this up,” Francis informed me, pulling a small velvet covered box out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I opened the box and gasped, “Francis? This is an engagement ring….”

I looked back up from the ring to discover he was kneeling in front of me. “It is,” he agreed with a smirk. “I can’t imagine loving anyone more than I love you. You have my heart and you make me want to be a better person. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” he asked, pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on the edge of my ring finger.

“Yes,” I answered, pulling him up as soon as he slipped the ring on and pressing my lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, his hands cradling my face gently as the orchestra continued to play behind us.

“You like the ring?” he asked when we had pulled away and I was looking at my hand.

“Yes, very much. You got it in France?” I questioned, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

“It was my great grandmother’s. I had the setting updated a little, but other than that it is the ring she wore for 65 years,” he mentioned.

“It is perfect, even better now that I know the story,” I told him.

We were startled out of our moment when we heard someone shouting, “Did she say yes?”

We both turned to see Jack standing in the stands. I held my hand up so he could see the ring on my finger, chuckling when he cheered. “Wilsh is very excited about the fact that we are getting married,” I commented.

“Well he should be. That is our best man,” Francis informed me with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave me Kudos if you did, and if you really liked it you can leave me a comment.


End file.
